Mirrored Souls, Beyond the Travels
by David Alan Abramczyk
Summary: KOTOR 2 AU fic written for OC Romance Challenge at Vode An. Jorran and Visanna unwind after a stressful day.


_Romance Challenge for Vode An._

_Due: January 30th 2007._

_Characters: LSM Exile (Jorran Ka'as')/ "Visanna" (OC character)_

* * *

**"MIRRORED SOULS: Beyond The Travels"**

* * *

Jorran Ka'as' sat on the hull of the _Ebon Hawk_ looking up at the Dantooine twilight sky. It had been just over a year since he had returned from his Exile in the Outer Rim. Less than a year since he'd brought back together three of the Jedi Masters to have survived Darth Nilhilus' attack on Katarr, only to see them slain by his mentor. Kreia, exiled Jedi Master. Darth Traya, one of the most powerful Sith Lords in recent memory. They had been one and the same, using him on a mad crusade to destroy the very Force itself, on the dead world of Malachor V. 

Jorran shuddered as he recalled that evil place, a place where he'd nearly died twice. Once eleven years ago, at the end of the Mandalorian War, and again only a year ago, at the hand of Trayas' broken minion, Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain.

Behind him, the service elevator quietly whirred up, and a figure of outstanding beauty, dressed in customised Jedi robes carefully made her way to his side. She knelt down and placed a black gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Jorran... The others have arrived. We should go meet them."

Jorran looked up, and smiled at the woman. "Yes, we mustn't keep them waiting, my love." he said, carefully rising to his feet, and slipping his arm around his wife's waist. The pair of them shared a brief kiss as they descended into the _Ebon Hawk, _then laughed softly as Jorran ran his hand over her pregnant belly. 'Our miracle child...' he thought to himself, before amending it with 'And a miracle wife as well..'

It was very rare for Jorran to make understatements like that, but this time it was more than warranted. Visanna Ka'as' was a miracle, in more ways than one. For a start, she hadn't existed until about nine months ago.

Visanna had actually been born as two separate beings: a Miraluka named Visas Marr, and an Echani named Brianna Kae. When they had first met each other, on Citadel Station over Telos, they had developed a dislike of each other, because Visas had at that time been a slave of Darth Nilhilus, and Brianna had been a servant of the Light. They had sniped and argued with each other for days, as the ship made it's way to Nar Shaddaa, and then on to Onderon.

But it had been while on the way to Onderon, however, that Visanna had been born, so to speak. A freak concurrence between a black hole and a supernova had washed a strange new form of radiation over the _Ebon Hawk_, merging Visas and Brianna into one being.

The shock that Visas and Brianna had undergone when they merged, combined with having to crash-land on Dxun when the Onderonian Civil War flared up, had put a strain on both of them, to say the least. In fact, they had both fled the ship and fell to the Dark Side for a brief time.

Jorran remembered the fallout from that, when he, Mira and T3-M4 had gone around doing odd jobs to prove themselves to the new Mandalore. They'd been hunting a ferocious beast called a Zakkeg, when Visanna, as Jorran had dubbed them, had jumped them...

The former Exile shook his head sharply, sending those images back to the corners of his memory. As if sensing this, Visanna leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke softly to him through their Bond. Jorran relaxed and smiled again, then cycled the door open and invited the guests in.

* * *

Much later, after the guests had left, Jorran was standing in the Cargo Hold, lost in thought. He remembered the times he and Brianna had sparred in there, prior to her becoming part of Visanna. In fact, he became so lost in his thoughts did he become, that it wasn't until he felt a pair of slim arms lovingly wrap themselves around his waist that he came back to the here and now. He froze for a moment, before relaxing as Visanna made her presence known to him through the Force. Turning around within her arms, he lost himself in her blue-on-blue eyes, which seemed to glow under the lights in the Cargo Hold. 

_'How do you think the party went, my love?' _Jorran asked her through the Force.

_'I think that it went well, my darling, although I am a little stiff and sore...'_ she replied. _'Could you...?'_

_'Of course, my love.'_ Jorran said, before snapping his fingers.

Several emergency blankets left their pockets and piled up on the floor as a makeshift mattress as Visanna disrobed. Dressed only in her undergarments and hood ( The Miraluka had taboos surrounding the hood, ones that Visanna maintained) she laid herself on her side and stretched out. Jorran took off his boots and heavy outer robe, before kneeling down and straddling her body.

After rubbing some scented lotion into his hands, Jorran gently slipped his strong fingers around the sides of Visannas' neck, and began to use them and his thumbs to draw the stress from her neck. She shivered with bliss as he worked the tension from her aching muscles as if by magic.

Slowly, Jorran moved his fingers down Visannas' slender, graceful neck and began to soothe the pain in her shoulders, enjoying the simple pleasure of sharing something with his beloved wife as he gently worked his thumbs along her shoulders, softly digging into the soreness and easing it away.

The restfulness of his work had such a soothing effect on Jorran that he began to sink into a meditative trance, widening the Bond between him and his wife until they had fully linked together, sharing the pleasure that they experienced. As a particularly tense knot of muscle was soothed, a soft sigh filed the Cargo Hold, and neither of them knew or cared who had uttered it.

Gently, Jorran leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss between her shoulder blades, catching his breath as she softly moaned with pleasure. Feeling just a little bolder, he unfastened Visannas' top, and began to stroke the flesh that had been concealed there. She moaned with pleasure again, and whimpered as Jorran moved those magical fingers away. _'There will be time for that later, my love...'_ he whispered seductively into her mind, smiling as she shivered with anticipation.

Sliding down a bit, he started to ease the tension from her legs with firm, but oh-so-gentle downward strokes, which with the lotion made Visanna want to melt into a warm puddle. Finally, he began to stroke her feet, which made her groan out loud with the pleasure. Jorran paused for a moment, as several images flashed through his mind. He glanced up, and saw his wife looking at him over her shoulder, with smouldering, come-hither bedroom eyes. With feline grace she rose to her feet, and approached Jorran. The look in her eyes said she knew what she wanted, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jorran lifted his wife up in a bridal carry, and carried her to their bedroom. The door cycled shut behind them.

* * *

_ (The focus slowly draws away, as the sound of muted giggling and kissing drifts from behind the door...)_

* * *

****

**Sorry, this is the proper version, I forgot to format the version I originally put up. **


End file.
